


License to Slumber

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Despicable Me (Movies), The X's, Total Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmake of the X's cartoon episode. Patty hosts a slumber party with some girls from school. I only own my OC and the others belong to their respective owners. Contains a lot of Despicable Me characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	License to Slumber

It was a dark evening in the house where the villain Felonious Gru lives. Inside one of the rooms, there is a teenage girl with long ebony hair with a dark gray headband with a matching shirt and capris that has a black bat on the front of the shirt and has gray flats. Her name is Patty, one of Gru's adoptive daughters.

"Now, the perfect outfit," Patty said to herself, then took out a remote control as she stood in front of the mirror. She was in a very brown fluffy outfit that looked like it belonged to an aristocrat. "Nope!" she hit the button again and was now dressed like a pirate with an eye patch and parrot on her shoulder. "Pirate..." she murmured, then changed again. She was now in a suit-like top with exposed white sleeves, a blue skirt, and brown shoes. "Okay!"

"Hey!" a voice called. It was one of Patty's biological younger sisters. She had a pink hat with short blonde hair, blue eyes, a dark pink skirt with a lighter pink top, white tights with matching boots. Her name is Edith. "We're only allowed to use that new camouflage on missions! You can't-"

"One more word and Gru finds out about what happened to Lady Richington's poodle." Patty bribed her younger sister.

Edith blinked, then glared at her sister. "You win this round, my friend..." she then slumped off in a huff.

"Hey, Lucy," Patty was passing the red-haired woman in a light blue top with yellow short pants with blue shoes who was her adoptive mother. "Going to the mall!"

"Don't be silly," Lucy smiled. "What about your slumber party?"

"My what?" Patty looked back at her.

"Remember?" Lucy prompted. "A few months ago, you said you always wanted one."

"I did not!" Patty argued.

"Sure you did," Lucy smiled, then looked down at Patty's other sisters. One had brown hair slicked into a low ponytail with glasses, a green jacket over a black top, a nearly plaid skirt and red and white sneakers, her name is Margo. The other one had a unicorn doll in her arms, but wore her black hair in a high ponytail, a yellow short-sleeved shirt, blue overalls, and white dress shoes. Her name is Agnes. "Do you guys still have that footage?"

"Of course, Lucy," Margo nodded, then turned to the youngest girl. "Agnes?"

Agnes nodded, then took out the security video to show a few months ago with Lucy on the couch, reading a magazine and Patty passing by.

"Why haven't you ever had a slumber party, Patty?" Lucy asked as the teenage girl walked by.

"Because they're stupid!" Patty nearly scoffed.

Lucy turned to Patty after the video ended. "Since you were so excited about it, I went ahead and called a few girls from your school at random."

Patty looked shocked and worried about that, then continued to glare at her adoptive mother. "This is a joke, right?"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"That must be one of them now!" Lucy beamed.

"Why didn't you tell me about this!?" Patty grabbed the woman's arms in shock and anger.

"Didn't you get my note?"

Patty tried to think, then looked down, cross with Edith.

"Checkmate..." Edith smirked, then ripped up the note Lucy meant to give to Patty.

"Oh, hurry, open the door!" Lucy beamed as there was now knocking at the door. "This slumber party is gonna be so great!"

Edith hid behind the couch, putting on goggles.

"What're you doing, Edith?" Agnes came to her sister.

"Minding my own business." Edith said as she tried to be sneaky like a ninja and took out a high-powered remote.

"Come on, Agnes, we better give Patty some privacy, we can play dolls in our room." Margo smiled, then took Agnes's hand to their room and leave their elder sister be.

Lucy was about to open the door, but Patty slammed it shut. "WAIT! Who did you invite to this thing?"

"Here are their dossiers." Lucy handed three folders to her adoptive daughter.

Patty took then to read through them. "Got it!" she set them aside. "I can handle this."

"Great," Lucy smiled, then just remembered something important. "Gosh, I sure hope they don't figure out we're not a normal family. Because if they do, Mr. Ramsbottom will transfer us to the bottom of the ocean."

"We have a house there?" Patty asked, at least that meant she wouldn't have to see Miss Hattie again.

Lucy came to her, laughing. "No."

"Oh," Patty said, then grew more worried about being in the ocean. "Ohh..."

Lucy opened the door and gasped happily. "Look, Patty!"

Patty took out the remote and now changed into pajamas.

"All your very good friends got here at once!" Lucy beamed, showing the three guests arriving for the slumber party.

One of the girls had brown hair in a ponytail, wearing braces on her teeth with square-shaped glasses, had a light green night-gown on that matched her sleeping bag. Her name is Beth Gadon.

The girl in the middle had long blonde hair, green eyes, a frilly pink nightgown with a sleep mask over her forehead and fluffy pink bunny slippers. Her name is Dakota Milton.

Finally, there was a girl with deathly pale skin, green lipstick that matched her green and black hair and she wore a black pajama top with matching shorts and had a black bag that had a skull on it. Her name is Gwen Fahlenbock.

"Patty?" Beth adjusted her glasses, then remembered who the girl was. "Oh... Emo girl."

"So where's the 50 bucks you promised us?" Dakota held out her hand to Lucy.

Lucy laughed and high-fived her. "Oh, come on in."

Gwen, Beth, and Dakota came out to see Patty, who looked nervous.

"Well, hello," Patty looked at them sheepishly. "Dakota Milton, Gwen Fahlenbock, and Beth Gadon..."

"Hello, weird girl at school who calls everybody by their full name!" Dakota greeted obnoxiously.

"I prefer to be known as Commander Beth on the Starship Glorious." Beth said, giving a Trekkie hand gesture.

"Already, I despise you all..." Gwen snorted as she slithered in with the other girls.

"You girls are gonna get along great," Lucy smiled, patting Patty on the shoulder. She then heard the smoke detector go off as smoke came from the kitchen. "Oh, my cookies are ready! Have fun!"

Patty watched her leave and looked nervous around the other girls. "So, what do you guys like to do?" she pushed them into the living room.

"Contemplate the meaningless void of existence..." Gwen folded her arms.

"Lip gloss..." Dakota puckered her lips and pretended to apply lipstick.

"Intergalactic chanting." Beth said, then started to do strange noises from her favorite science fiction program.

Patty looked disturbed by it, but then remembered what she learned from slumber parties that teenagers did. "Uhh... So! Who's into pillow fights?"

The girls stared at her blankly.

"Uhh... Or we could braid each other's hair?"

Still silence.

"Wanna talk about boys?" Patty put her hands together nervously.

This wowed the girls. Even Gwen got happy and started talking about boys they went to school with.

"Okay, this is gonna work." Patty smiled as the girls were in a good mood now and having fun. "As long as no one does anything stupid..."

Suddenly, Patty's adoptive father, a tall man with balding on his head with a long, pointy nose came in with a plate of burnt cookies from Lucy. "Good evening, teenage gurls..."

"Oh, no..." Patty moaned.

"Patty's mom made these delicious cookie brackets," he then placed them down in the middle of the girls, then saw the files from earlier. "Hey, who wants to see their dossier?"

"Thanks, Gru!" Patty tried to shove him out-of-the-way. "Bye now, go away!" she shoved him out the front door and locked it.

"Okay, now I'm outside..." Gru muttered from behind the door.

"So, who's up for party games?" Lucy asked and took out a laser cannon from behind her back. "Little laser cannon practice?"

"Lucy!" Patty whined, then tried to get her to cut it out.

"I mean, uhh..." Lucy then kicked the air, making Gwen and Beth crouch down. "Hand-to-Hand combat?"

"Lucy!" Patty hissed.

"Right... How about Interrogate the Enemy Spy?" Lucy didn't see what she was doing wrong.

"Is that anything like intergalactic chanting?" Beth asked, then continued to chant in a bizarre fashion.

"Well, actually..." Lucy was about to explain.

Patty moved her out-of-the-way and came back to her guests. "So... Umm... Boys, right?"

The girls went back to their gossip. As they did, Edith came from a corner, took out a remote and pressed it. The zap went to Patty's butt and made it seem like she was farting.

"Emo girl popped a whiffer!" Dakota pointed and laughed, then it happened to her. "Oh, that totally was not me!"

"You people are all disgusting..." Gwen folded her arms drearily, then it happened to her as well.

Beth spoke up, glancing at them. "Umm... Is this another hot new trend no one told me about?" It then happened to her.

Patty looked concerned, but then heard laughter and looked back. She then grabbed Edith by her shirt and busted her in front of her guests. "EDITH! It's my sister... She has one of those remote control fart sound machines."

"Then what is that smell?" Dakota asked, waving the air in front of her.

"Umm... Her!" Patty tossed Edith across the room.

The Minions then came in. One of them had sirens attached to it and had a megaphone to sound like a fire alarm. Margo and Agnes came out too.

"Patty, Vector is attacking from his space station!" Margo alerted.

"What are those and that?" Gwen asked.

"What?" Patty tried to ignore it for their sake. "That alarm and warning? They're nothing! I don't even hear them! Let's go to my room!" Patty put her guests into her separate bedroom. "Put on some loud music, I'm gonna go make S'mores!" she then slammed the door to block out the Minions. She came out to see her family in spacesuits and weapons. "What's going on?"

"Oh, we're just launching the house into orbit for a space battle, while you have your slumber party." Gru said like it was a normal thing.

"Isn't that cool?" Edith beamed.

"What!?" Patty cried, then ran off.

"Launch commencing in..." Margo checked the time. "NOW!"

 

The house took off into space as the next-door neighbor Fred was walking his dog. He could've sworn he saw something odd, but then saw a decoy house activated to fool him and the other neighbors.

 

"You guys feel that earthquake?" Patty came to her guests. "That shook everything and made all that noise?"

"Minions, initiate space protocol!" Gru commanded.

The Minions spoke in their language and did as he said to get them ready to face Vector.

"Guys, keep it quiet!" Patty came back.

"You want us to have a QUIET space battle?" Edith sounded insulted and annoyed.

"Yes!" Patty sneered, then went to her room with soda cans. "I found some diet soda."

"There's something strange going on here." Gwen remarked, sitting on Patty's bed.

Patty's eyes widened nervously.

"I like it..." Gwen smirked.

"Don't be ridiculous," Patty chuckled sheepishly. "There's nothing strange!"

Lucy stepped in, wearing her spacesuit. "Patty, where's my plasma blaster?"

The mother and daughter saw the guests.

"Oh," Lucy saw her outfit, then changed into her everyday clothes. "Patty, where's my plasma blaster?"

Patty face-palmed. She opened a drawer, then went to hand it to her adoptive mother. "Here you-" she looked back to her guests, then tried to cover up what it was. "It's just a blow dryer."

"Oh, good, I need a flat!" Dakota took it to use it.

"WAIT! That's my mom's blow-dryer!" Patty cried.

"So?" Dakota snorted, looking in a mirror.

"So, do you want mom hair?" Patty knew that would work.

Dakota cringed with disgust and threw it into Lucy's arms which set it off and blew down one of the walls. "Eww, take it, take it, take it!"

"Thanks, bye!" Lucy beamed and went off.

"Let's watch TV," Patty suggested, clicking on the remote and showed the space battle on live broadcast. "Oh, it's a movie!"

"I've seen EVERY science-fiction movie ever made and I've never seen anything this cheesy." Beth scoffed.

"Cheesy?" Patty asked as the house shook up.

"Yeah, you can totally see the wires!" Beth was not impressed with what they were seeing.

A blast hit the screen which made the house shake a bit.

"You know, you may be a total L," Dakota nearly insulted Patty, but then had an approving smile. "But your sound system rocks."

Suddenly the house shook again and the lights went out.

"Uhh... My dad has a strict lights out at 11:00 policy." Patty tried to cover that up.

"It's 9:30." Gwen scoffed.

"Already?" Patty said nervously, pretending to be shocked, then yawned to appear tired. "I am beat... Okay, time to hit the hay, everybody."

"But..." Dakota tried to protest.

"NOW!" Patty snapped and handed their sleeping bags. "I'm just gonna go check on things... And don't leave the room because we have attack dogs!" she then shut the door and tried to wake up Kyle. "Come on, wake up! Stand guard at the door!"

The girls looked confused among each other.

"Mission status." Patty came to help her family against their sworn enemy.

"Direct hit at dodge four." Lucy remarked. "Field operatives at stand, grape juice spill on living room carpet."

"My bad." Agnes spoke up.

"I'm on the protron guns!" Patty slammed the kitchen table, then got set to shoot at Vector and bring him down. She nearly destroyed his station and set the house back.

"Way to kick space butt, Pat!" Edith cheered.

"I'm not forgiving you for the fart thing." Patty glared at her sister.

"Dang..." Edith muttered.

Margo sighed, rolling her eyes at Edith's immaturity.

Gru looked down and seemed surprised. "Why aren't they firing back?" he then looked horrified. "Unless..."

Vector's ship came and hit against the house.

"Main generator out!" Margo called. "We're being boarded, repeat, we're being boarded."

The house was hit again. The bowl-cut, glasses wearing, younger villain came out, looking devious as he had a gun in his hands.

"Vector!" Margo, Edith, and Agnes called.

Vector took out his gun and zapped against the Gru family, making them scream. "HA! You are no match for my incomparable might! The Gru's at my mercy! At long last, my dream has come true!" he then grew silent a moment. "Though in my dreams, I usually have a mustache... Regardless! I will now destroy you all utterly! No more reformed villain family to stand between me and world conquest!"

"Hey!" an unfamiliar voice to Vector called.

"Villain family?" Dakota had seen the whole thing.

"Oh, yeah, well, it's very simple..." Patty had to cover this up now too. "Umm... This is my Uncle Vector... and obviously, he's wearing...a diving suit... And..."

"Whoa!" Beth looked out the window. "We're in space!"

"NO! We're uhh..."

"Are those laser guns?" Gwen pointed to Gru and Lucy's weapons.

"No... Uhh..." Patty had a hard time excusing this one.

"They're wearing spacesuits." Dakota pointed to the outfits.

"No, they, uhh... Oh, to heck with it..." Patty gave up, put on a gas mask, then tossed a grenade to knock out the girls until the next morning.

"Anywho, where were we?" Vector grew back to his attention on the family. "Oh yeah, destroy the Gru family!" he then zapped all of them, excluding Patty.

There was a gurgling noise behind Vector to reveal a dangerous monster with many eyes and appeared very hungry. "Vector, your life is mine!"

Vector screamed at the monster. "A space alien from another planet!" he then got on his knees and begged for his life. "Spare me, oh, mighty invader! I can help you conquer Earth! I know where the president lives and stuff! I'll do anything, just spare me!"

"You wrecked my party!" the monster said in Patty's voice.

"Huh?" Vector was surprised.

The monster dissolved into Patty with a trap gun. "Fooled ya!" she then shot it and trapped Vector against the wall.

"No fair, you tricked me!" Vector tried to break free. "Do-over! Do-over!"

"Well done, honey." Lucy smiled at her adoptive daughter.

"Thanks, Lucy." Patty smiled at her.

"And hey, your slumber party is going great!" Lucy pointed to Dakota, Gwen, and Beth as they were fast asleep now. "Well, they're slumbering, aren't they?"

The house then landed back on Earth.

The next morning, Patty had come up with a way to explain what happened last night as she was dressed in her normal clothes to meet her guests. "Good morning, everyone!" she opened the curtain to show the sun.

The girls were in their sleeping bags and woke up from an exhausting night.

"I'm half-dead, and not in a good way..." Gwen groaned.

"Wow, I had the weirdest dream!" Dakota put her head in her hand.

"Me too," Beth put on her glasses. "Something about space people...?"

"I'm not surprised you girls had strange dreams," Lucy walked in with Gru and had a tray of juice for the girls. "What with all that pop you drank."

"Yeah, that must be it..." Dakota said, taking a glass.

"But it all seemed so real!" Beth defended.

"Real?" Patty chuckled, patting her on the head. "Don't be silly!"

"Man, that space battle last night was great!" Edith cheered, coming in the room then, making Gru and Lucy nervous.

The girls then looked at Patty.

"I KNEW IT!" Beth called out to Patty.

"This whole house was in space?" Gwen was still dazed.

"And you guys are some kind of villain family." Dakota added in.

"Oh, well..." Patty put on a gas mask like the others in her family and knocked the girls out again.

"Heh, slumber parties..." Gru muttered as the girls passed out again until the next eight hours.


End file.
